


The Meeting

by missy_fantasy0327



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom Sasha, F/F, Sub Charlotte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy_fantasy0327/pseuds/missy_fantasy0327
Summary: Set after Fastlane





	

"I'm coming to your dressing room in five minutes. You better be naked by the time I get there."   
Charlotte read the text message and a chill went down her spine. She wanted to respond to the message, but she figured that reading it was good enough.    
"I have to put some lotion on." Charlotte said in her mind as she went through her suitcase   
She chose the Japanese cherry blossom scented lotion. She took her towel off and started to lotion her skin. She started with her arms, then moved down to her large breasts. She started to feel her nipples harden as she rubbed the lotion on her skin. She was tempted to twist her nipples, but decided that she didn't want to be too aroused. She moved on to her long legs, then she finally finished by lotioning her feet.    
"I wonder if-" Charlotte's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door, "It's her"   
Charlotte walked to the door, and smiled when she saw who was.   
"You look happy to see me."   
Charlotte could only bite on her bottom lip as the other woman closed the door behind her and walked into the room.   
"How does it feel to be a sore loser Ms Flair?"   
"It feels good Sasha."   
Sasha smirked as she heard the defeat and arousal in the older woman's voice.    
"Charlotte, stand in the middle of the room."   
Charlotte wasted no time obeying the Boss's orders   
"I want you to spread your legs."   
Again, Charlotte followed the directions with no hesitation.   
Sasha just stood there and truly observed Charlotte's body. She loved how Charlotte's body was extremely muscular, and gave off the illusion that Charlotte was strong. Well sure she was physically strong, she knew firsthand on how powerful the second generation superstar could be, but in the bedroom, it was a different story. Charlotte was as submissive as anyone could be, and Sasha enjoyed every second of it.   
"Tell me Charlotte, who's better than you?" Said Sasha as she started to rub Charlotte's broad shoulders    
"You are." Responded Charlotte in a breathy tone   
"And who has you on all fours every night?" Asked Sasha as walked in front of the former women's champion and started to twist and tug on her nipples    
"You do." Said Charlotte as she gasped at the sudden stimulation   
"And tell me, who has you begging to cum every night?" Asked Sasha as she inserted two fingers into the former queen of pay per view and started to pump them in out and out    
"Y-you do." Said Charlotte shakily as she tried to keep her composure    
Sasha continued the act for about a minute until she pulled her fingers out, and sucked them.   
"Get on the couch Flair."   
Charlotte did as she was told and laid on her back. Sasha soon followed and spread the other woman's legs. Charlotte suppressed a moan as the pink haired woman was face to face with her center.   
"Your pussy looks good. It's perfectly waxed just for me."   
Charlotte continued to breathe heavily as the younger woman's warm breath sent her arousal levels through the roof.   
"I know what you want me to do Flair. You want me to eat your pussy until your back arches, your toes curl, and you scream my name. Just say you want that."   
Charlotte swallowed the lump in her throat, "Sasha, I want you to eat my pussy until my back arches, my toes curl, and I scream your name."   
Sasha smirked and quickly went to work. She started to tongue fuck Charlotte's pussy with gusto. The blonde woman's juices were already coating her tongue and mouth, and Sasha wanted more. She ceased to tongue fucking, and started to suck on Charlotte's clit. Her breathing grew more ragged, and Sasha could tell that Charlotte was close.   
"Sasha, can I cum?"   
Sasha responded by spelling out the word 'yes' on Charlotte's clit.   
"Oh fuck! Sasha!" Screamed Charlotte as her back arched and toes curled   
Sasha let her ride out her orgasm, and licked her lips after it was all over.   
"You taste as good as the last time I ate you out Flair. I'll see you tomorrow. Same time, and it's gonna be in your hotel room. You got it?"   
"Yes." Responded Charlotte in a voice that was still laced with arousal   
"Good." Said Sasha as she left the dressing room


End file.
